Section D
by Justsammy
Summary: Cat finds a way to entertain herself in that special room in Section D. Oneshot. Read at your own risk. Got this idea from a video so I apologize for any mistakes or if I missed anything. Btw sorry i wasnt sure what genre to put this in. youll know what i mean when you readit...uh if you read it.


-At the hospital-

Cat: Is there any good reason why a man would soak his feet in chicken fat?

Doctor: Chicken fat?

Jade: Why don't you go make friends with the nice lady at the desk?!

**It sounded more like a request than a question to Cat**

Cat: Kaykay

**Cat heads over to the desk.**

Cat: Hi

Receptionist: I don't know why you're uncle would soak his feet in chicken fat.

Uh...why are you here?

Cat: Oh cause this puppet had a really bad accident and got hurt but he doesn't like to be called a puppet.

**Cat holds her finger to her mouth as if to say "Let's just keep this between us"**

Receptionist: Mmhm and uh.. how did this 'puppet' get hurt?

Cat: See well my friend Tori was tryna make a tornado happen but she did it wrong, so the puppet flew across the room into a big jet fan

"Ohh a flying puppet" said the receptionist, in mock surprise

"Yeah" said Cat, in a sort of whimper

"That's too bad... yeah uh William? Would you mind taking this girl to our special room in Section D?" said the receptionist

A large bald man nearby replies "Of course"

Then he looks towards Cat, saying "Come along"

**Cat turns to leave but looks back at the receptionist with a look of excitement on her face**

"Oh, an adventure" she exclaims

-Cut to the room-

**William and also the receptionist are placing large red cubes over Cat's hands. Cat is wearing what appears to be a sky blue onesie which reveals the majority of her tanned legs.**

"**So what are these for?" Cat questions them**

"**They keep you from hurting yourself" replies William as he finishes putting the large cube over Cat's fist**

"**ohh neat" Cat exclaims**

**William and the receptionist leave the room, closing the door behind them, just as Cat says "Bye"**

**The room, Cat notices, is made completely of leather. The walls were leather. the floor was leather. Even the ceiling was leather. There was a leather seat in the very centre of the room, which Cat decided to sit on. She appears to be in thought for a second, then, she sighs.**

"Bonk" Cat squeals, as she hits herself on the side of the head with one of the cubes covering her fists.

"Bonk", she hits herself again.

"Oh they work. This doesn't hurt at all." she exclaims.

**Cat continues to bonk herself in the head for a bit. Then, she gets off the seat and punches rapidly in the air a few times, saying "bonk" in an aggressive tone with every punch.**

-A while later-

**Cat is being watched on a screen by William, the receptionist, and an Indian man wearing a white overall**

"HELLOOOOO" Cat screams

"MY NOSE ITCHES AND I CAN'T SCRATCH IT!"

**Cat screams even louder.**

"HELLOO BIG MAN WHO BROUGHT ME IN HERE!"

"Oh I know"

Cat takes off her slippers and lies down on the ground. She then brings her foot up to her nose and starts scratching it. She then proceeds to laugh while laying on the floor, almost curled into a ball.

"We better call in a specialist" says the indian man to the other two.

(Guys just so you know I'm going to make my story from here. Also I want to apologize if I've left anything out or made any mistakes. I actually got this idea while watching a video on youtube.[I think its titled Cat's best moments or something] I haven't actually seen the show in ages so... But anyway I think that the show cuts to another scene or something from here but I'm just going to continue from here)

"These walls must be soundproof" Cat mumbles to herself

"Hey that gives me an idea"

"Cat scootches over to the wall and rests the front of the cube over her right fist against it. She then puts her left foot over the back and pushes as hard as she can. After a lot of pushing and shoving the cube finally comes free and slides off her fist with ease. She then did the same with the other cube, until both her fists were free

"Shit" screamed the doctor in panic

Cat then turned herself around so that her back was facing the wall. Then she took a deep breath trying to relax, then, after having a feel around her onesie, she found a zip at the back. She knew it wasn't much to go on but she estimated that at least her hand would fit through it.

Undoing her zip, Cat thoguht to herself "This will be fun"

She put her hand inside and automatically felt the sudden tingle as her hand made contact with her back. She slowly ran her hand around to the front of her body and down to her vagina. She ran her fingers over her clit a few times and then slipped a finger inside her warm pussy, which was getting wetter by the second.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Cat, feeling a slight invigoration.

Slowly she pushed more and more fingers into her pussy. She couldn't take more than 3 but she decided to increase the speed of her fingers pumping in and out of her warm pussy to satisfy herself even more. It worked for her.

She came, her juices going all over her fingers. She pulled her fingers out and licked them, enjoying her own taste.

Cat then stood up and giggled, unaware that she was being watched by William, the receptionist and the indian guy in overalls who himself now had a tent in his pants from the raging hard-on he had just gotten from watching Cat.

A/N So this is the end ;s just a oneshot like I said bit I would really appreciate if you left review on what you thought. Btw this was my first time writing anything close to a sex scene so please excuse me. was very difficult for me. gonna try steer clear of these for the minute. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed. Khan Out!


End file.
